To the Point of Insanity
by Katsu Nero
Summary: Chappy 3! What happens in the tournament, and what happens when Kat and the group meet Kouga? Craziness! (REVIEW OR DIE!) PG-13 for language...
1. The Lunatic Kat

Now I must warn you beforehand that this story is completely against Kagome. She is a total brat in this story so be prepared... Also, there are crude jokes, a hyper girl and the mentioning of three hobos: Bob, Joe and Frank...don't ask. This chapter is also pretty short, but don't hold that against me....

Chapter 1:

It was just another day in the life of Kagome, jump down a well and meet up with her crush, InuYasha. Now, InuYasha wasn't in the best of moods today so this would mean hell for Kagome. She acted real sweet, though after she jumped through a well leading to the feudal place that he lived in, and met up with him.

"Hi InuYasha!" she smiled sweetly.

InuYasha grunted. He didn't feel like talking.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked comfortingly. InuYasha, being in this bad mood, gave Kagome a dark look, clearly suggesting her to back off. Kagome, being as clueless as they come, ignored the stare and asked again.

"C'mon InuYasha." Kagome coaxed. "What's wrong? You can tell me!" she smiled. InuYasha glanced at her again. "Go away. I don't want to talk about it." He muttered in his usual annoyed voice. Kagome, highly offended as usual, took this statement the wrong way. "What?! I just wanted to know what was wrong and you blow it in my face! You are so insensitive! I don't know why I bother!"

InuYasha sighed, this always happened. She always yelled at him if he said one thing wrong "I don't why you bother either!" InuYasha snapped back at her. Kagome had it. "You know, you are always so mean! ... SIT!" she yelled. Immediately, InuYasha found himself embedded five feet into the ground. _Oh my God, why me?_ He thought as Kagome walked off. "Bitch" he muttered under his breath. "SIT!" she called again.

Meanwhile, back in Kagome's time, foreign exchange student, Kat was just on her way to school eating a huge chunk of pizza. _Hmm, I wonder where that girl Kagome is? She's the only one I sort of know, besides her idiot friends so far and I haven't seen her in ages._ She thought as she took another huge bite of her pizza. _Aww, who cares she was mean anyway..._she confirmed. "The only friend I have is this pizza, isn't that right Mr. Pepperoni?" she said to her pizza happily. Then she bit into her slice again, her mouth bulging from all the food packed in there. Just then, a girl named Yuka, one of Kagome's friends, turned the corner towards Kat. "Oh great..." Kat said under breath, her mouth still stuffed with food. Yuka had a grudge against Kat because she was _foreign,_ God forbid. She approached Kat and as she walked pass her, she snatched up the slice of pepperoni from Kats hands. Kat whirled around. "HEY! THAT'S MINE!" she yelled, bits of food flying out of her mouth. Yuka smirked then started to run with Kat's pizza. Kat was overcome with anger. NOBODY steals her food and gets away with it! She sprinted after Yuka. It was hard to run with her heavy backpack, (she was getting back from school, of course.). Yuka ran, she kept running until she approached a certain well. (how ironic) She stood by the well and dangled the pizza over it. Kat stopped when she saw Yuka. She edged slowly towards her. "Now, let's talk about this Yuka..." She said calmly, worry dripping off her voice.

Yuka smirked. "Don't take another step, or the pizza gets the drop." Kat strained her eyes, concentrating on getting the pizza back. "You know what? I think I'll give it the drop anyway," Kat's eyes widened. Yuka's fingers loosened and the pizza slipped from her hands, falling into the well. Kat screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" she yelled, miraculously keeping all the food still crammed in her mouth, as she launched herself after the pizza, plummeting into the well herself.

InuYasha was still in his little pit of twelve feet; he stood up, the walls of the hole towering over him. He thought, _how the hell am I getting out of here?_ He stood in silence for several minutes when he heard something of a _plop_. He jerked his head up and listened. Silence. Then a kind of muffled noise came from outside of his pit. He was determined to get out of that hole then. He dug his fingers into the dirt walls and heaved himself up until he reached the top. He jumped out, expecting Kagome to be there. Instead, was a girl with brown hair, sitting on the grass, tears spilling from her eyes, cheeks bulging, a dark backpack slung over her shoulder. Upon realizing that this average looking girl was crying, InuYasha turned into a complete wimp. The girl was completely oblivious he was there, so he dared himself to ask her what was going on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, realizing that Kagome had said the exact same thing ten minutes before. Kat looked up. Apparently not noticing the light hair, dog-ears, and unusual outfit, she held up her pizza, which was now covered in grass and dirt. "It's grassy!" she wailed bits of the pizza that was still in her mouth flying on InuYasha's face. InuYasha sighed and wiped his hand over his face to remove the food that the girl had spit on him. Why did he bother? That was the most pathetic thing he'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" he asked, gaining his pride again. Kat looked up a second time, finally noticing his ears. "FUZZY!" she yelled happily, forgetting her pizza and throwing it back in the well. She jumped on his back and pulled his ears. "FUZZY, FUZZY FUZZY...!" InuYasha flailed his arms in an attempt to get her off. She stopped a minute. "Wait a minute. You're a guy, but you have doggy ears." She jumped off, and pinched herself. "OW!" she finally realized what was happening was for real. She grabbed her hair and started pulling on it. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" she ran around in circles.

InuYasha got some amusement out of all this. One question remained in his mind: Who was this psycho?

"Wait a minute!" Kat stopped. "Is this my HAPPY PLACE?! Have I finally completed my life's journey to find my place of happiness?" InuYasha was confused. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I AM KAT...THE ALMIGHTY! I AM THE LITTLE FOOD EATERS CONTEST WINNER FIVE YEARS IN A ROW! BOW BEFORE ME!!!!!" Kat said in a booming, powerful voice. "What's your name, my fine, fuzzy friend?" she asked lowering her voice to normal.

"InuYasha...and don't call me 'friend'? I don't know what you're doing here, but you can leave."

"Oh, nonsense! Why leave now, when I have discovered my Happy Place?" she walked over to InuYasha. "I forgot your name already, so I will call you Mr. Fuzzums (dun dun daaah) and you will be my...what are you exactly?" InuYasha grimaced. He didn't need to talk to this psycho, especially if she was going to call him _Mr. Fuzzums._ "I am a hanyou...I half dog demon, half-human, not that you need to know..." Kat grabbed InuYasha's head and put him in a headlock. "Of course I need to know...can't be friends if we don't know anything about each other!!! I'm a human. I know it's boring but oh well, tough luck. Now C'mon, let's go explore!" Kat dragged him to the edge of a forest; InuYasha was struggling to get his head free. "You know what? I love dogs, especially hot dogs, hmmm, I could go for one of those right about now...no offense, I don't mean hot actual dogs, I mean the meat ones, topped with mustard and stuff, mmmm, my friend Julie, from where I come from, once told me peanuts goes well with hot dogs, she was right, but that makes you thirsty, I could also use a soda too...what do you think?" InuYasha struggled even more. _Geez, she's strong for a human..._Kat stopped suddenly, still gripping InuYasha's head. She sniffed the air. "I smell...CHEESE!"

"What?!" InuYasha more like yelled than asked.

"I said...I smell CHEESE! That will make up for my pizza, that stupid Kagome's friend, Yuka, stole from me!"

InuYasha thrust his head out of Kat's grip and staggered back until he was upright. "Did you just say Kagome? How do you know Kagome???" he demanded.

"Chill out, Mr. Fuzzums. She goes to my school. But there are more important matters that we need to attend to, like the CHEESE! It lies northeast of here. Let's go Mr. Fuzzums!" Kat hopped on InuYasha's back and tugged his ears. "Giddyup, Mr. Fuzzums! We have some cheese to find." InuYasha just stood there. It wasn't so much that she was heavy, it was more like, she was a complete idiot who randomly jumped on his back, expecting him to go. He didn't smell anything, there was no way she could have either...after all, he was half dog-demon and he knew that they had sensitive noses. "I'm not going anywhere." He said darkly. Kat pulled his ears. "Yes you are! By the way, how do YOU know Kagome?" InuYasha sighed. He'd have to go or she'd pull his ears again. At least she didn't discover the word 'sit' quite yet. He started to run. As he did so he told her about how he met Kagome. Kat was actually quite interested, that this wasn't just her, "Happy Place" and urged him on to go find the "cheese." Kat told him that Kagome might be where the "cheese" was, and that anything was possible; despite the many times InuYasha disagreed. As far as he was concerned, Kat was a complete and total imbecile and had probably been dropped on her head multiple times from a lofty height.

Many minutes later they came to a run down shed. "Stop I say! Stop, Mr. Fuzzums!"

InuYasha smacked his head with his hand. "PLEASE don't call me that!"

Kat ignored him and threw open the shed. Inside lay layers upon layers of...that's right (drumroll)...CHEESE! InuYasha was stunned. "H-How...what? I've been all over these parts and I've never seen this shack full of cheese! How did that get here?!"

"The high and mighty writer of this story included it in...which reminds me, Kagome should be coming soon. The high and mighty writer of this story didn't want her in the first part with me."

"Wh-What? What story? What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked in complete bewilderment.

"Nevermind." Kat said and turned to the golden, sparkly (yes, sparkly...don't ask...it's nice cheese) cheese and said in a colossal, but explanatory voice, "So, the Farmer had cows and he saw that the cows were good, so he made the cows give milk, the farmer saw that the milk was good and decided to make cheese out of the milk, the farmer saw this was good and so did the girl Kat, so Kat deprived the farmer of all his cheese and was satisfied for a full afternoon." And with that, she began to chow down.

Soon after, just as Kat had predicted, Kagome revealed herself from the forest with Miroku. "Hey InuYasha!" she said, not noticing the ravenous chomping noises coming from the shed.

InuYasha, who felt like he was going to go insane with confusion, just muttered, "Hey."

"Miroku looked in the shed, because, unlike Kagome, he apparently had good hearing. Upon seeing the average looking girl, Miroku's face smirked with a cocky expression. "Hey InuYasha. Who's this?" Kagome looked in, before InuYasha could say anything. "KAT?!" Kagome asked astonished. Kat turned around, her cheeks now bulging with the cheese, it was almost as if she wouldn't be able to live if she didn't have food packed in her mouth. Kagome turned as confused as InuYasha, then and was overcome by speechlessness (if that's a word). Miroku however, thought ot himself, _hmmm...I bit on the average side, but I'll try..._ "Why hello..." he said in his usual mischievous voice.

"Hi," Kat said quickly in-between bites. She stopped for a moment, swallowed and stood up. Apparently she figured she'd make a new friend...(wow, what an idiot). She waved her hand and smiled a cheesy (both literally and un-literally) smile. Miroku smirked. He eyed her carefully, then made his usual lecture of woe. "I must tell you I'm a lonely man, and you're so beautiful, I must ask..." _here we go, _Kagome and InuYasha thought as they looked on.

"...if you'd bare my child." Kat's face scrunched up. "No thanks Mr. I don't know you...I don't do that thanks...I also don't like perverts." Miroku stepped towards her. "Don't touch me!" Kat said, getting serious. "Oh Come on now..." Miroku coaxed. He went to stroke her shoulder. Big mistake. Kat booted him and yelled. "EWWW! GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!" she ran out of the shed and into the woods. Miroku's eyes started to water, pain seared through him (yes, physical pain...all of you should know what booting is...it's very handy). He crouched down in the fetal position. That never had happened to him, he was used to getting just slapped.

"Dear Lord that must've hurt," InuYasha said to himself. Kagome agreed. They weren't going to mess around with that maniac. But they needed to find her before she caused any more trouble.


	2. Peeps Marshmallows

Okay, this one isn't the funniest because there's a huge fight between InuYasha and Kagome and Kat gets sad...

Chapter: 2

Miroku rose to his feet after a long (A/N after getting booted, it takes a while to get up) period of time. "That's never happened to me before." Miroku stated.

_Well, at least somebody did it..._InuYasha thought. Kagome, (becoming all annoyed again) clunked InuYasha over the head. "What the hell were you thinking? Letting her come here? Why do think I stay here all the time?! IT'S BECAUSE THAT GIRL'S NUTS!"

InuYasha grinned. "Really? I thought you stayed because of me." Kagome became infuriated. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled. She stomped away again. Immediately, InuYasha found himself forty feet down. Looking up, where he could barely see Miroku leaning over the side, looking down at him.

"You could help me up you know!" InuYasha called up to him.

Miroku called back. "I was booted, I'm not about to climb down there and get you...it would risk my well-being!"

"I'll give you well-being..." InuYasha muttered. "Fine. I'll just do it like I did before."

InuYasha heard Kagome as he started to scale the dirt walls of his hole. "C'mon Miroku!!!"

"I'm coming!"

InuYasha thought to himself. _At least that crazed girl didn't send me down on a forty-foot drop._ After an extremely long amount of time, (approximately the same time it took Miroku to stand up), InuYasha climbed out of the hole, panting. (A/N: Try scaling a wall with only your hands sometime...it's harder than it looks!)

Kagome had gone along with Miroku. Probably in search for Psycho Girl. He had the advantage, though. He had the power of SMELL (ta da!). This search was becoming a race, between him and Kagome. InuYasha wasn't about to lose this. He was going to win this fight or die trying (well, not _die_ exactly but you know...).

InuYasha dashed off towards the village (A/N: Yes...some random town/village) where the very distinct smell of Kat (which is mainly the smell of cheese) came from.

With his demonic speed, he was able to arrive in no time at all. He sniffed the air. _This way..._he thought as he headed to the left. As he rounded the corner, he tripped over a familiar figure and a yelp rose up.

"SHIPPO!? What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked in disgust. Shippo looked up, then looked behind him as a hyper mental Kat ran after him, a cloud of dust rising behind her heels. "Yipes!" Shippo yelled and ran off. Kat came charging at InuYasha. He finally understood. _Shippo was trying to get away...I better move!_ Too late. Kat skidded to a stop, slapped InuYasha across the back and shrieked. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

InuYasha became confused (for the millionth time that day)...what? Tag?

Kat smiled, and yelled, "Squirrely-poo! Mr. Fuzzums is IT!" then she darted off behind a few buildings. InuYasha didn't know what to do. After a few minutes, Shippo and Kat appeared in front of InuYasha.

"Mr. Fuzzums! You're being a party-pooper...you're _supposed_ to run after us!" InuYasha gave her a blank stare then turned to Shippo. "Shippo? What are you doing with this psycho?"

Shippo smiled up at him. "I'm playing 'tag!' I've never heard of it...but it's fun!"

Meanwhile in the background, Kat was fiddling with her backpack, singing a made up song in a really bad voice: "Squirrely-with-the-unnaturally-sized-head Play! Kat go Play! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! ALL THE LIVE LONG DAY!!!!!"

Shippo turned around and gave Kat a pitiful stare. When he turned back around he complained to InuYasha, "She keeps confusing me with a stupid squirrel..." he muttered angrily. He turned back to Kat, who was rummaging through her backpack, apparently looking for something. "Kat!" Shippo called. Kat looked up cheerfully. "What is it Squirrely-with-the-unnaturally-sized-head?" Shippo sighed. "If I were a squirrel, which I'm not, I wouldn't the power of fox fire or illusion!" he said firmly. Kat looked at him blankly.

"Sure ya would! Squirrels would have to! You do, so they must!" Kat pondered the question again, then started babbling again. "Hmmm, I wonder, if squirrels have the power of illusion, then they must be very powerful. I want to be a squirrel! But then again, cars and stuff are always hitting them. And the ones in my country aren't really that smart. Maybe, I wouldn't want to be a squirrel. But they're soooo cute! You know what else is cute? Peeps marshmallows. They're good. Mmmm. My friend Julie said I shouldn't have to many Peeps or I'll get a stomachache. She was right you know. She also told me not to eat too much chocolate. But I'll tell ya, you can never have to much chocolate. That girl's a genius. You know who else is a genius, the person who wrote this story, now THAT'S someone who knows me! I don't suppose you know the person who wrote this is?" she looked at InuYasha and Shippo, who looked back at her blankly. "Didn't think so, she knows you though, I can guarantee it!"

Shippo looked at InuYasha. "Did you get any of that?"

"Nope."

"What story is she talking about?"

"I dunno. I asked the same thing."

Kat smiled. "You guys are sooo funny! You look all confused. You're good actors! You should try acting sometime!"

InuYasha and Shippo laughed nervously. "Heh, heh, yeah...acting...that's right....we were _acting_... we weren't confused, no sir!" Shippo said for the both of them. Kat raised one eyebrow. "You guys baffle me! You know that! You really do!"

InuYasha and Shippo let out a pitiful sigh. She had no idea. Kat stopped talking for a moment (what a miracle!) to rummage around in her backpack. Shippo hopped over to her. "What's in there?" he asked curiously. Kat looked up, again, a sly, yet cheesy grin spread across her face. She grabbed Shippo in a death lock (like she did with everyone it seemed) and thrust her backpack in front of her.

"I'm glad you asked Squirrely-with-the-unnaturally-sized-head and you're in for the coolest thing you've ever laid eyes on! THIS IS CALLED MY B.O.R.O. OR BORO! Or in other words: MY BACKPACK OF RANDOM OBJECTS!!!!! ISN'T IT COOOOLLLL?" Shippo, like InuYasha had tried to do before, struggled to get his head free. "Squirrely-with-the-unnaturally-sized-head, feast your eyes on possibly the best thing since cheese! And that's saying something." She beamed at her backpack. Shippo still struggled and looked towards InuYasha pleadingly. "In here lies possibly the greatest treasure alive! Julie thought it was trash, and gave it to me. Anything she gives to me is an honor! It's prettyful though! Have a look-see..." She rummaged for the third time through her backpack. Finally, she withdrew a familiar purple, pinkish crystal with a string tied around it. InuYasha stared at it. "That's- that's part of the Shikon Jewel! Where'd you get it?"

"I already told ya, Mr. Fuzzums. I got it from Julie the Great! It's my necklace now. I already made the mistake of eating another one...didn't go down to well."

"You ATE A SHIKON JEWEL???!!!" InuYasha and Shippo yelled in unison. _Well, now we know where she gets her death grip..._InuYasha thought.

"I do not know of this "Shikon Jewel" that you speak of." Kat said firmly, trying to sound aloof. Shippo took action right away. He quickly scribbled on a bunch of flashcards and made a big, colorful presentation of the origin of the Shikon Jewel. Kat stared off into space for a minute, and then was able to mutter, "Really." She regained her hyper personality quickly though and yelled in a happy tone, "Hey! I saw a contest that had one of these, as the prize!" (A/N: Wow...who woulda guessed?) Kat led them to a poster, which gallantly read: **_FOOD EATING CONTEST: ALL AGES WELCOME. WINNER OF THE FINALS WINS TWO HUNDRED YEN (OR WHATEVER WE USE FOR MONEY). COMPETES AGAINST THE CHAMPION OF TEN YEARS FOR A RARE GEM, WHICH HAS A VALUE OF TEN-THOUSAND YEN... _**then had a picture of the money and the Jewel beside it.

InuYasha and Shippo looked at each other, then back at Kat. They smiled slyly. Kat started to wave of nervousness overtake her. "W-Why are you guys looking at me like that???" InuYasha paused then yelled to Shippo, "Now!" and they both pounced on her and dragged her to the entry booth.

InuYasha told the man in charge of sign-ups, "This girl is going to compete." He stated. The man looked behind him. Kat was hog-tied and Shippo held her mouth closed. "Sir, do you really think-" he started.

"Yes!" InuYasha growled. The man shuddered. "Y-yes sir, right away, and what is this girl's name?"

"Kat." InuYasha answered.

"Very well, you may wait in the back."

InuYasha nodded and motioned for Shippo to follow. Shippo dragged Kat to the back of the entry shed. A great table lay in the sun, stacked with all kinds of food. Kat's eyes sparkled and Shippo let go of Kat's mouth. She screamed in happiness. "YAY!!!! Who knew it was a FOOD eating contest!" InuYasha looked down at her. "You didn't read the poster?" he asked.

"Nope! I just looked at the word Contest and at the pretty pictures of the jewel thingy."

InuYasha sighed. She never stopped did she? "It's only temporary." InuYasha coaxed. "Just win us that prize and I won't kill ya!"

Kat laughed. "Okay Mr. Fuzzums!" she looked at Shippo. "Can you _please_ untie me now Squirrely-with-the-unnaturally-sized-head?" Shippo sighed. "If you're still going to call me that, then I won't."

"Can I call you Squirrely-poo?"

"No."

"Squirrely-with-no-sense-of-excitement?"

"No. And I DO HAVE A SENSE OF EXCITEMENT!!!!!!!"

"Foxy-poo?

"No. But you're getting there."

"Foxy-with-the-unnaturally-sized-head?"

"That's sorta better. I don't like the end part though. I don't have an unnaturally sized head." InuYasha smirked. "Sure..." he snickered sarcastically. Shippo glared at him angrily.

"What was that?" then took it back because he knew InuYasha had the power to hurt him.

"Just untie her," demanded InuYasha. Shippo did as he was told. Kat immediately leaped towards the food. InuYasha caught her foot just in time and Kat fell face flat into the ground. "Not yet." InuYasha instructed. "Hold your hunger, although I don't see how you can be so ravenous after all that cheese! But I suppose it's the mystery surrounding you." Kat looked up and smiled. "He he! That's me!"

Later...the tournament begins... 

Kat flew through each round, stuffing her face with ten morsels at a time. The other competitors couldn't keep up with such an appetite. After an hour or so, everyone had either quit or was face down in their plate after seeing Kat take one bite after another effortlessly. It made them sick. Kat smiled. "Hey. I guess I won! Cool!" The announcer, who was speechless along with the rest of the crowd at this wonder, stood for about five minutes, trying to regain his composure.

Finally, after several minutes, he was able to speak. "W-well it seems we have a winner for the finals! Two-hundred and twenty-three pounds of food and still kicking! This competitor, Kat, has just won TWO HUNDRED YEN! (or whatever we use for money...)" Kat smiled brightly. InuYasha and Shippo let out cries of joy and jumped up and down in triumph. "YEAH! SHE DID IT!" InuYasha yelled. "Shippo! We could make a lot of money off of her!" Shippo agreed.

Their joy was interrupted, of course, when a fist that seem to come out of nowhere knocked both of them over the heads.

"You IDIOTS!" Kagome's voice rang out. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" InuYasha grinned and pointed to the poster on the wall. Kagome scanned it quickly then looked at InuYasha with confusion. "You entered her in an _eating _contest?!" Shippo smiled and leaped up into Kagome's arms. "Yup. And she won the finals, she goes against the ten-year winner now...if we win, we get a Shikon Jewel!" Shippo beamed proudly. Kagome finally came to understand, but as always, had to find a problem. "InuYasha! She's possessing you! YOU'RE SPENDING TO MUCH TIME WITH THIS...THIS LUNATIC!!!!!!!!"

InuYasha frowned. He had enough of this accusing. Kagome did this every time. "You don't give up do you?" he snapped. "You're always trying to degrade people, you know that? You tell me to sit at least ten times everyday, and now you're trying to degrade this girl, who could possibly win a great prize, and you try and take it away from her because you couldn't do anything to help this time."

Kagome slapped him. "You _do_ _not_ know me! Never say I'm not helping. I do ten times as much work as this bitch does, and you know that! She's not doing a shit's worth of stuff!"

InuYasha became irate. "Just because I'm spending a little more time with Kat, does not mean anything! Sure she calls me Mr. Fuzzums and yes, it's annoying, but what the hell are you to say that she's not doing us a favor. So, if you have and ounce of kindness in your veins, then I suggest you suck it up, and START SUPPORTING SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF!!!"

Kagome went silent, as did the rest of the crowd. There were hushed whispers among them and InuYasha walked off to another part of the tournament grounds.

Kat heard everything that went on, Kagome, she now hated with a dying passion. She stood up, just as an extremely obese man, weighing probably over nine hundred pounds came stomping onto the grounds. His chest was rolling over his loincloth and Kat looked up. She had lost all hope now. She wasn't going to win, not after all that was said. She felt sick. Then a call came from the crowd. It was InuYasha's voice. "Kat! Sit back down! You can win this! There's someone here to see you!"

Just as he said that, a familiar figure removed itself from the crowd. Kat's eyes grew wide

and a smile spread across her face. She knew she could win this! Now that _she_ was here!

**End Ch. 2**

Hmmm...now who could this person be? Ch. 3 is by far going to be the best of all........


	3. Man in the Miniskirt

YAY! Chapter 3 is up!!!!! Somebody comes in and puts the group in line. Of course, that particular person has energy of their own stored up... but that won't be

unleashed until Chapter 4...hehe

Chapter 3 

The contest between Kat and the fat dude began. They both started out fast and furious, (no pun intended.) Kat was determined now, someone was there she looked up

to and she was going to win this.

The champion guy seemed amused by Kat's determination and ate faster thinking he had this down. He'd just win another contest and take the glory once again. Kat

took her time; she was just eating like she normally did, stuffing her face with ten things at a time. The townspeople looked on with great interest. Here was this girl who

had just eaten over two hundred pounds of food and was still going like she hadn't eaten in days.

Kat smiled up at the big champ dude in between bites. "Ou nou, (translater: you know,) " she said her face full of food. "Hiss es kinduh fon iph ou tink aboudit!

(Translator: this is kind of fun if you think about it)" Her term of "fun" was a game with food in it apparently.

The big guy didn't answer, just kept on eating. _I don't like being ignored, _Kat thought._ But his probably concentrating on winning...I best not disturb him..."_

Kat kept eating.

About three hours later... 

Kat was still eating and the big guy had had enough. Why didn't she stop? He was starting to get sick now! If only she wiped that joyous smile off her face. She kept

eating. Who _was_ she?

Kat noticed the crowd had diminished and looked around. Then she looked up at the big guy.

"You don't look so good." She commented, while stuffing her mouth with sushi. The big guy grumbled wearily.

"This sushi is good," Kat continued. "Most people hate it. But I think it's awesome!"

The big guy grumbled again, sickly. He began to pitch over.

"Hey, are you okay-," she asked, sushi flying out of her mouth.

That was it. The big guy rolled over backwards and collapsed from overeating.

Kat stood up and smiled. "Well, I think I've won." She stated happily.

The announcer and all the other leftover townspeople watched in awe. The announcer stumbled over his words and again, managed to say. "I think we have our winner!

Miss Kat of...er, somewhere! Able to rise and beat the ten year champion!" The announcer ran over to Kat.

"Anything you'd like to say?" he asked. Kat looked around. Then smiled and patted her stomach.

"I'M FULL!" she yelled proudly. The announcer backed away laughing nervously. "Well, there you have it folks! The new village champion!"

InuYasha greeted Kat along with Shippo, who bounced all over the place in glee. The announcer presented Kat with the prize of yen (or whatever they use for money)

and the Shikon Jewel shard. Kagome popped up and snatched it out of her hands.

"Thank you for contributing to our cause, now you may leave."

"No way!" Kat yelled gleefully, despite the rising anger towards Kagome. "I want you to meet someone! NOW WHERE IS SHE INUYASHA??!!!???"

"Outside." InuYasha gestured to the common.

"YIPPEE! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! ALL THE LIVE LONG DAAAAAAY!" she sang as she skipped outside.

When she reached the center of town, she immediately recognized the figure. A tall girl with long hair and an apparent attitude, but hyperness about her.

"JULIE!" she sang as she launched herself at the girl. Julie stepped to the side and Kat dived headfirst into the ground.

"So, _this_ is where you've been." Julie said calmly. She noticed Kagome. "And _YOU! _You've been missing so much school, just to come _here_ and ruin _my_ Happy Place!

Do you even _realize_ how much homework you've missed?!?"

"This is your Happy Place too?" Kat asked cheerfully.

"Yup." Julie smiled down at her immature friend. Kat looked up at her.

"Wait a sec, when did you come to my school? I thought you were back in our unknown top-secret country."

"You idiot! I was always at your school. You apparently were to wrapped up in food to notice!!!!"

"Oh."

"AS I was saying..." she continued as Kat skipped off with Shippo. After a minute or so, they heard a crash, and a yelp. Along with a yell of "WHAAAAAAAAA!"

The group turned, and Julie slapped her forehead. "Dammit! I should've kept an eye on her... she's bound to have done something!"

They rounded the corner where Kat had disappeared off to. Kat had covered her eyes, and held Shippo out in front of her, as if to block something. A man in a toga

and headband, with intensely green eyes stood there. A building had collapsed behind him.

Kat started muttering to herself. "The toga's too short, the toga's too short, the toga's..."

"Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Damn it." InuYasha put his hand over his face and sighed. "Here we go."

"Kagome?" Kouga looked up. Kat ran to Julie and kept muttering the same phrase over and over again. Kouga looked over at Kat.

"For God's sake, I have shorts on too!"

Kat looked up at him. "Oh. Nevermind then! You scared me for a sec, there Wolf-boy."

Julie came to Kat's defense. "Kouga is it? Well, Wolfy, if you're trying to trick somebody, your gonna need grandma's clothes, cause the miniskirt isn't not working for

you."

"What was that?" Kouga asked in and intimidating voice.

"You heard me."

InuYasha stepped next to where Kat and Julie resided. "Get out of here, Kouga. We don't need any business."

"Shut up mutt!" he replied sharply.

Kat frowned and put her hands on her waist. "Ok, listen up, Wolf-boy!" Kat got a sudden anger come over her. "You get out of here, your not welcome...and that goes

for your eighties headband and miniskirt too. And don't you DARE make fun of Mr. Fuzzums!"

"Crap." InuYasha slapped his head.

Kouga smirked. "Mr. _Fuzzums? _BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Fuzzums!!!!!!" Kouga bent over in laughter.

Kat went up and kicked his side. "I said, GET OUT OF HERE!"N Kouga grunted from the kick, then stood up. "Fine, but wait until the others hear this! Fuzzums...that

just gets me."

When Kouga was out of sight, InuYasha grabbed Kat by the collar and tugged her close to his face.

"Alright. Let me make something clear to you, Kat. Never call me by that name ever again. Understand?" his voice dripped with anger. Kat looked blankly at him.

"Why?" she said innocently.

"Because," he hissed, tightening his grip. "I am not going to be the laughing stock of the whole world, and unless you want to die right now, I suggest you call me by

InuYasha!"

Kat's eyes began to tear. "You-You're hurting me...InuYasha."

InuYasha stared at her for a moment. Now that she had called him by his rightful name, she sounded less happy, it didn't sound right either. He loosened his grip and let

her go. She stood next to Julie and clung to her arm.

Julie looked at Kat. "Stay here for a second, okay?" she told her. Then, she walked up to InuYasha and dragged him behind a building.

"YOU ASS!" screamed Julie's voice from behind the building. Kat, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo listened in silence. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT MY FRIEND! IF

YOU DO THAT EVER AGAIN, I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE YOU THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THIS WORLD AND THE FREAK IN MINE!!!!"

Kat looked up. "Coolio. I told you she was a genius. She can make the strongest of people cower in fear. Wish I could do that. Good thing I'm not her enemy." She

glanced at Kagome and smiled.

They could hear InuYasha muttering and then Julie came back, dragging InuYasha by the ear.

Julie stood in front of Kat and smiled. "It seems we have reached an agreement." She stated. "Isn't that right InuYasha?" InuYasha nodded. Julie dropped him.

"C'mon Kat, let's go get sugar high."

"Beat ya there already!" Kat grinned and jumped around. Shippo soon followed. "Julie, this is Squirrely-with-the-unnaturally-sized-head or Shippo, or whatever! He's

hyper too! Isn't that cool!!!!!!"

Shippo frowned. "I told you not to call me Squirrely-with-the-unnaturally-sized-head!"

"Oops. C'mon Julie!"

Julie shrugged and ran off hyperly (A/N Yayness! She's hyper too! I made the word "hyperly" up) with Shippo and Kat, who went running, in an unusual way off in

some random direction.

Kagome crossed her arms, nose in the air, and stomped off in the sugar-high group's direction, followed _closely_ by Miroku.

InuYasha sighed. It was going to be a long day and he ran off after them.

**End Chapter 3**

Yay! How was it? Stupid? Good! (it's supposed to be) Chapter 4 is where everyone's (accept Kat's of course) enemy comes in...that's right. How will the group face

Naraku, if Kat thinks he's one of her new best friends???????

Review and it'll come faster!

Ja

K


End file.
